


Soothing the Dragon

by Orian22



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Implied Monochrome, Implied Nuts and Dolts, Older Student, Oral, Pre-Fall, Reader Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orian22/pseuds/Orian22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been quietly dating Yang for a while now. She's feeling lonely and finds somewhere for the two of you to spend some quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Golden Distraction

You let out a frustrated sigh and rock back in your chair. There really is nothing more boring than research assignments. You glance around Beacon's library quickly before refocusing on the book in front of you. This should be an interesting read. A whole recounting of the forming of Vale and famous battles against the Grimm but the author somehow manages to make even that dull and boring.

  
Suddenly a pair of hands cover your eyes and you jump in your chair. Your assailant laughs but keeps their grip.

  
"Cut it out Yang I have to finish this." You reach up and attempt to pry her hands away from your eyes but to no avail.

  
"Oh come on how did you know it was me? I didn't even say anything." She pouts as she removes her hands and moves over to sit on the edge of your table.

  
"I recognized your laugh." You deadpan and go back to trying to read.

  
Yang reaches over and closes the book then picks it up. "You know my laugh that well huh?" She smiles and holds the book out of your reach.

  
You stand up and extend your hand for the book. "I need to finish reading that Yang, we're getting quizzed tomorrow."  
"Well come get it then." She smiles and moves into a relaxed fighting stance.

  
"No respect for your elders huh?" You roll up the sleeves on your uniform and roll your neck side to side. Some of the other students in the library stop their work to watch while others pick up their books and move out of the combat zone.

  
You strike first. A hand to Yang's temple blocked by her forearm. You try for an arm-bar but can't get leverage. Yang kicks out and forces the wind from you as she connects with your stomach. She misses her follow up punch as you roll past her, your foot lashing out at the back of her leg sending her off balance.

  
As you come out of your roll Yang strikes at you with your own book. You dodge two attacks and make a feint at the book. When Yang pulls the book back you lash out with a roundhouse and connect square in her chest knocking her into the table.

"Not bad but I still have-" she looks down at the hand that was holding your book realizing it's empty. You smile as you wave the book. "-nothing. I have nothing." She laughs and claps. "That was fun. We really need to spar more often."

"Sure but how about next time we do it somewhere Goodwitch isn't going to give us detention for it." You sigh and slide your book into your bag. "Clearly I'm not getting any more studying done today. What did you want Yang?"

"What I can't just be here to distract you?" She sticks her tongue out and laughs again. You fold your arms and wait. "Alright I just wanted to see if you had some free time. The rest of my team is busy with other stuff so I figured you and me could have some fun." She punctuates her sentence by running a finger over your chest.

"Well that depends on what you had in mind."

"Just follow me" she turns and saunters out of the library. You grab your bag and follow after her.

"I found a nice little spot where we can chat and just be alone for a bit." She leads you down several hallways, out through the grounds and into another building. She stops in front of an unmarked door and fiddles with the handle for a moment.

"I didn't know you could pick locks." You say scanning the hall for any teachers that might happen on the two of you.

"I've got lots of useful little skills. Comes with being a delinquent. How do you think I spent all my time off when I was signal? I'm not exactly a model student y'know." The handle clicks and she pulls you inside. The room is small. A couple chairs stacked up against one wall with a table and a long counter against the other. Dusty beakers and other lab equipment are littered over the counter.

"I figure this used to be some kinda lab or something but it's not being used now so we can use it as a little meeting place. Somewhere to get away from it all." She pulls out a chair and straddles it looking over at you.

"I guess it would be nice to have somewhere no one else knows about." You look over at the door and find the lock. After you lock the door you ask "so what did you want to talk about?"

Yang sighs and fidgets in her chair. "Well the thing is we've been seeing each other for a while now and uh, well you haven't made any moves on me yet! What gives?" Her face is flushed and she grips the back of the chair a little harder than before.

You're taken aback but recover quickly. "Things have been really busy recently Yang we just haven't had any time alone. I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

"Well we're alone now." She stands and walks cautiously over to you, like someone trying not to frighten a small animal. "So what do say huh?"

She puts one hand on your shoulder and pulls you in close. You get a chill as she looks you dead in the eyes. She smells floral, some new perfume you don't remember her using before. You place a hand on her hips and bring your other up to hold her cheek.

"I appreciate this Yang but this isn't like you. What brought all of this on?" She pushes you away and throws her hands up walking away.

"I don't know! I guess I'm just feeling a little lonely. Ruby is always busy working on Crescent Rose or practicing in the training room with Penny. Blake and Weiss are always sneaking out to spend time with each other. I know you're busy, I mean you're in your final year you must have a ton of stuff you need to do but I just want someone to spend some time with me alright!" She smacks the wall and a faint glow emanates from her golden locks. " I should be training for our first match but I know I'm ready for whatever they throw at us. I just want someone to care about how I'm feeling right now ok? Is that too much?"

  
You cross the room quickly and wrap Yang in the tightest hug you can. She makes a noise of surprise and tenses for a moment before hugging you back.

"I'm sorry Yang. I didn't realize." You hold the hug for a long moment then pull back enough to see Yangs face. She's softened and the edges of her eyes are wet. You brush a hand over a tear running down her cheek and plant a kiss in its place.

"If you'd told me you were this frustrated I would have done something sooner." You say softly.  
Yang lets out a breath and rests her head on you shoulder.

" I know I just felt like I was being selfish at first. I mean I'm happy they all get to spend so much time with each other but it just reminds me how little time I've gotten to spend with you."  
"Well like you said we're alone now." You smile and kiss her full on the lips. She kisses back passionately her hands snaking over your shoulders and locking around your neck pulling you into her as you kiss. You bring one hand up and gently run it through her hair as your other grasps her waist.

Yang slowly walks you back toward her abandoned chair. When the back of you legs knock against it she breaks the kiss and shoves you backwards into the chair. Yang smiles mischievously and circles around behind you. She leans over your shoulder and trails kisses down your neck. Her hands wander over your chest lingering whenever she feels you tense.

After a while Yang pulls away from your neck and straddles you. She grinds her hips against you and kisses you you more hungrily this time. Her tongue pushes against your lips and you open your mouth to her. As she explores your mouth your hands move to her back finding places of tension and kneading them until they relax. Your tongue pushes back against hers and you circle each other in your mouth before she retreats into her own. You flick over her teeth and push into her mouth.

Yang moans into your kiss and grinds harder against you. Her hands move to the buttons of her shirt and she begins undoing them. Before she can get the second one undone you feel a vibration from Yang.

"Crap that's my scroll give me minute." She pulls her scroll from her bra and pops it open.  
"Hey sis where are you? We're going out for dinner tonight remember? Weiss' treat...Why are you all red?"

"Just doing a little exercise that's all. Give me a minute and I'll be right there." She ends the call and looks over to you. "Sorry lover but I guess we'll have to finish this later." She gives you one last quick kiss before she turns to the door. "I promise I'll make it up to you next time."


	2. Oral Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang tries to make up for the interruption in your intimacy.

You glance down the hallway before knocking quickly on the door of Yang's little hideaway. The door pops open and Yang grabs you by the front of your shirt and hauls you inside.

You blink quickly as Yang pulls you into a kiss. It's quick though,her lips only lingering briefly. Her hands drape over your shoulders and lock behind you.  
"What took you so long?"

"Oobleck wanted to give some last minute homework. Nesting patterns of Nevermores. Wants it done tomorrow, which means-"

"Which means you'll be doing that in the morning." Yang pulls you into another kiss and walks the both of you further back into the little lab. When you hit the counter her hands move to the buttons on your shirt and she swiftly undoes them pulling your shirt open.

"You know; you should always wear your shirt open, like Sun. Then I could get a look at you whenever I want." She says trailing her fingers over your biceps. "Come on don't be shy now. You shouldn't be the only one getting undressed."

You fumble with the buttons of her shirt as she slowly grinds up against you, her hips teasing pleasure against the growing bulge in your pants. As her shirt comes open you see that she's wearing a black and yellow silky bra. Your hands move up to fondle her ample bosom and Yang bites back a moan.

Your thumbs run over her nipples through the soft fabric of her bra and you feel them begin to stiffen with excitement. Meanwhile Yangs hands have slid down your body one holding firm to your waist the other grabbing a handful of your ass. Your fondling escalates and you pull her bra aside revealing her stiff red nipples. You take one between your fingers and teasingly tug on it causing Yang to groan and grind harder against you.

You bring your face down and bury it between Yangs bountiful bosom. Her breasts are soft and warm against you. You continue teasing one breast with you hand as you bring the other to your mouth. Yang arches her back as you circle her nipple with your tongue. You suck slowly on her breast feeling her trembling as you begin to suck harder.  
The hand on your waist comes up to your head and her fingers comb through your hair before gripping gently, pulling you against her and coaxing you on. You move your oral pleasuring to her other breast while pinching the original roughly. Yang cries out and you look up to see her mouth hanging open in ecstasy.

"Oh f-fuck that feels good. Please don't stop. Keep sucking on my tits please." She gasps out. You grin and push her breasts together taking both nipples in your mouth at once and sucking roughly on them. Her hand clutches your hair tightly and she gasps and moans as you suck harder and squeeze tighter.  
You finally pull away and give Yang a quick kiss. She seems dazed for a second then comes to. Her breasts push up against you as she slides her whole body down yours.

"That felt so good baby. Now how about I show you what my mouth can do?" She cups your bulge with one hand as her other undoes your pants. She excitedly yanks them down around your ankles and hooks a finger in the waistband of your boxers. "Now I get to see what kind of heat you're packing." She laughs pulling your boxers down to reveal your manhood.

Your cock falls out and rests right in front of Yangs mouth. Her warm breath on your head makes you shiver and you put one hand on the counter behind you to steady yourself. Yang grasps you firmly with one hand and strokes slowly up and down letting your pre-cum cover her palm.

Yang brings her hand up to her mouth and licks your juices hungrily. Her eyes brighten and she brings her mouth down to your cock. Her tongue flits over your tip and slowly circles it collecting the rest of your lubricant.

"Mm that tastes good. I wonder what a full load tastes like?" She teases before wrapping her lips around your head. You gasp and your free hand comes up to cradle the back of her head. Yang pulls herself off and stares menacingly up at you.

"If you pull my hair I'll bite your dick off understand?" She grips your shaft uncomfortably tightly as she delivers the threat.

"I'll be gentle I promise." You tell her patting her head. She smiles and goes back down on you, deeper this time. You feel her tongue against the underside of your shaft and she sucks gently on you still stroking the exposed half of your member. You rock your hips eager for more and she obliges bobbing her head. You begin thrusting into her mouth occasionally brushing the back of her throat.

Yang gags but doesn't pull back. Instead she begins massaging your balls. The pressure begins building as you speed up your thrusts. Yang's hair is askew as her head rocks back and forth in your hands. You groan as you feel Yang moan around your cock.

"Yang I'm close." You breath as the pressure in your balls begins to become unbearable. Yang plunges down your cock hilting it in her throat and sucking as hard as she can while she's gagging from the length pulsing down her throat. You climax and a wave of cum spills from your head and into her mouth. Yang swallows and the sensation brings another load of cum up from your balls.

Yangs eyes widen as she tries to swallow the surge of seed flooding her mouth. Some spills from the sides of her mouth and trickles down her chin falling onto her boobs.

You draw out of her mouth as you feel your orgasm die down and Yang pants heavily cum spilling from her mouth as she fights for a breath. She brings a hand up and wipes the loose seed from her lips and stares at it for a moment. After she's caught her breath she tilts her hand into her mouth and licks the cum greedily off.

"Didn't know you liked oral that much." You chuckle. She smiles up at you then rests her head on one of your legs.

"Haven't done it for awhile guess I might be a little pent up." You laugh.

"Come on we aren't done y-" before she can finish you hear a loud rapping on the door.

"Yang we know you're in there!" It's Weiss yelling from the other side of the door.

"Ah shit. Stay quiet and out of sight ok?" Yang quickly does up her shirt and checks herself in the camera of her scroll then opens the door just a crack.

"Hey Weiss what's up?" She asks jovially.

"You were supposed to meet us for lunch is what's up! Why am I the only one who ever bothers keeping promises to the team around here? What are you even doing in there anyway? You're all flushed." Weiss tries to push the door further open but Yangs iron grip holds the door in a position where Weiss can't see you.

"Come on Weiss this is my private space do you have to snoop?"

"Fine. Someday you're going to explain why you need somewhere like this."

"Yeah sure when you explain why you go stiff every time your scroll rings." Yang shoots back trying to steer the conversation away from the room.

"I don't- that really isn't- fine forget about it are you coming to lunch or not?" Weiss stutters from the hall.

"Yup just let me grab my bag." Yang dashes back to grab her back and winks at you her face covered with a victorious grin.  
As the door thuds shut you lean back on the counter and let out a sigh. It sure would be nice if her teammates would stop cock blocking you.


End file.
